The Valium Experiment
by Niffler91
Summary: Just a silly little idea I had while I watched The Bad Fish Paradigm, about what could happen if Leonard didn't answer the door when Howard bought home a drug induced Sheldon. I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: So this little one shot would not leave me alone while I was at work today, but it was sparked last night off the back of the episode The Bad Fish Paradigm at the exact moment when a frustrated Howard brings home a drug induced Sheldon. This is my first Sheldon & Penny fic, so I do hope you enjoy. I do plan on writing 'the morning after' so to speak, if this is received well enough. X**

Howard sighed as he knocked on the door of 4A for the third time, although it was becoming rapidly apparent that Leonard didn't plan on answering anytime this side of sun rise. Glancing towards 4B he took his life in his hands and hauling a drugged-up Sheldon with him, crossed the hallway. He took no time to rap three times. Sheldon, even in his haze still automatically mumbled 'Penny' after the knocking and Howard couldn't help but snigger quietly to himself. After a few moments there was movement from inside the flat and then the door swung open to reveal a half sleepy, half unamused Penny. The half of her that was unamused changed somewhat rapidly as she took in the scene before her and realised that something wasn't right with Dr Whackadoodle.

"What's up with him?" She asked as she yawned and shook her head in order to wake herself up a bit more.

"The short version is that he started the night with Koothrappali, but he soon dumped him on me. He couldn't get to sleep, so I gave him a cup of milk with a handful of my Mom's Valium in it, but it still didn't work. Leonard isn't answering the door, so I do apologise for waking you at this ungodly hour Penny, but tag, you're it." Howard slid Sheldon's overnight bag off his shoulder and placed it just inside the flat as he finished his sentence while Penny took Sheldon's arm and guided him to the sofa and plonked him down.

"It's fine Howard. Thank you for bringing him here. The urge to leave him on the landing was probably quite strong. He can sleep here until tomorrow."

"Thanks Penny. Catch you soon." With that, Howard was gone.

Shutting the door with a gentle click, Penny rested her head against it and took a deep breath. Tomorrow, she would make Leonard pay but right now, she had a man sized, drugged up child to deal with. Turning her attention back to her couch, she took in the scene before her eyes and couldn't help but laugh a little. Here was Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, a 32-year-old man with two PhD's and a Masters studying his hands as though he'd just discovered he had them, while in a Valium induced state.

Penny cleared her throat quietly and then slid in the gap between the arm of the sofa and Sheldon, a gap which he closed by shuffling slightly closer to her, but she couldn't be sure that he realised what he'd done. When she looked up properly to talk to him was the moment when she was truly able to take in his eyes and just how blue they were. She'd never seen them this close before and they were, in a word, mesmerising. She felt like she could get lost in them for hours but ideally, concentration was going to be required here so shaking her head and closing her own eyes briefly she tried again.

"Sweetie, do you feel like it's time for bed now?"

Two things followed that Penny never expected. The first being that Sheldon giggled – yes, giggled. The second thing and perhaps the biggest 'never saw that coming' that could have come her way was him leaning close to her and in his thick Texas drawl – usually reserved only for when he spoke to his mother or had consumed alcohol – said to her "Only if you join me, kitten."

Penny was utterly floored. She tried to reply but ended up opening and closing her mouth a lot, which in turn left her looking like something akin to a goldfish. Eventually she managed to find her voice and found herself squeaking out, "Sheldon!"

The response she got was another giggle as he shuffled closer and slid his arms around her, pulling her towards his chest before resting his chin on top of her head. "I only asked if you'd join me in bed. I don't see the big deal."

She could hear the grin as he spoke, but she was still hesitant. "Sheldon, you're essentially under the influence and I'm not going to take advantage of that. You go to bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Very well then, but will you please help me get to the bed. A glass of milk that tasted funny has rendered me unsteady on my feet."

Penny smiled at him, "Sure sweetie. Come on, this way." Taking his hand, she led him towards her bed and when they reached it, lowered him gently down. Before she knew it, he'd pulled her down next to him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he did so.

"Please come to bed with me...?" he whispered, his breath ghosting her lips.

Penny may well have argued her case if he hadn't closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was gentle to start with, as if he was trying to work out what to do while he waited for a reaction. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long, because Penny, having come out of shock, was soon kissing him back and very quickly, the gentle kiss had the heat turned up. By the time they broke apart for air, Sheldon had also managed to rid Penny of her dressing gown and his own. They sat resting their foreheads together and looking in to each other's eyes for what felt like a long time, but in reality, was probably only five minutes or so. Enough time for their brains to catch up with the evening's events.

Sheldon broke the peaceful silence first. "Penny, I think we should go to bed now."

Nodding in response, she got up and removed her gown from the bed and hung it up before doing the same to Sheldon's. When she turned around, he was already in the bed and patting the space next to him. Those blue eyes were too enticing, and she found herself sliding in next to him and getting comfy. No sooner had she settled down than an arm came across her and pulled her backwards a touch.

It wasn't long before Sheldon's gentle snoring could be heard, but Penny lay there for a little while longer taking in what had happened in the last hour or so. Going over it all again in her head, she couldn't help but smile. It may not have been something she would have ever expected to happen, but in that moment, she'd never been so grateful.


End file.
